conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Everetti News Events
Russia is infected with Small Pox. There are over 500 infected. That has to do with Russia obviously. And Ramzan Kadyrov ordered the attack against Everett so it technically was Russia that attacked, not terrorism. Also the tech war is a play on words. It isn't a literal war. Cascadia developed something, Taiping did something to counter that advancement. Cascadia countered that and then Taiping counter Cascadia again. Then Everett responded by countering Cascadia's tech. A "tech war". And the attack against Everett was unprovoked. Russian fighter jets attacked Everetti forces in Georgia for no reason, technically murdering them. Everett then declared war on Russia. This has nothing to do with the PDS system bombing Russia's government. Russia attacked Everetti forces unprovoked. Everett did nothing wrong and Russia murdered Everetti forces. United Planets 00:22, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I know what a tech war is, it's like the Cold War. No fighting. This isn't a technoloy race. Did Kadyrov? I thought it happened during Mamsurov's office time. And the Everett City-Moscow thing was provoked, though I'm not sure if the murdering pilot thing is all that true, you were stationing PDS satellites at Russian targets, right? And Mamsurov and Parliament ordered execution of head leaders of biological terrorist groups. So I will leave it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Tech war is not a Cold War. A cold war is where two sides are at the brink of war but avoid fighting for fear of eradicating each other. Ramzan Kadyrov ordered the attack on Everett and was later killed by a Patriot. Mamsurov took office while the attack was carried out but had nothing to do with it and didn't even know it happened. Again, the Everett City/Moscow thing has nothing to do with the unprovoked attack against Everetti forces in Georgia. Russia at random, attacked and murdered Everetti pilots in Georgia by sending in fighter jets to attack. Everett did nothing to Russia. It was unprovoked. United Planets 00:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :It wasn't random, maybe somewhat unprovoked, but you were station PDS satellites in Russian territory, correct. Also, Russia attacked Everett City because Everett attacked Moscow, that was not unprovoked. And Kadyrov was killed by a terrorist, not a so-called "patriot." —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:37, 5 May 2009 (UTC) It was random and unprovoked and illegal. And Kadyrov is the terrorist. The guy who killed him is a Russian Patriot. United Planets 23:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Why did stupid Kadyrov have to be president?? Also please don't blame Mamsurov, I'm sure I read the PDS satellites was locking onto Russian things so Russia declared war. And who says war is illegal? Murder is part of war. And all assassins are terrorists, unless they are anti-assassin assassins (you know, sometimes people with snipers look for snipers trying to terrorize and snipe the terrorists). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ask Hellerick why he chose Kadyrov as President. I didn't choose him. And Mamsurov is obviously more of the same because the attack against Everett was not an act of war but blatant murder. Russia didn't declare war on Everett before attacking. It was just plain murder. Everett is the one who declared war. Russia seems to have a history in Future World of being a f**ked up nation. Anyone that uses it, abuses it and makes it do insane things. If the abuse doesn't stop, Russia will be locked out of game play. United Planets 01:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Well I do want to control Russia, but I can't control it because I can't have another major nation. And sorry if I didn't declare war on Everett, I meant to. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:41, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Ah ha. PDS satellites lock onto targets in Russia. That's why. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:58, 8 May 2009 (UTC) How did Russia even know that satellites were locking onto targets? There is no way to know what a satellite is doing until it starts firing. Russia couldn't have known. United Planets 19:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) SANN I hope you dont mind me using your awesome looking newsbox. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 09:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC)